poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making snowglobes and discussing the Deegans
This is the scene where the Hey Girls make snowglobes and decide to help the Deegan family with Christmas in Barney, Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes. Holly Hobbie: I think Santa would wear sunglasses at the beach (paints a pair on the model) Carrie Baker: Making snowglobes was a really great idea, Holly. Holly Hobbie: Thanks. I hope they come out okay. Amy Morris: Oh, they will. Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah, This will be a perfect present for Ralph. See? It's _________________. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Well, my snowglobe is _________________. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Mine is _________________. Holly Hobbie: Those are really cool. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Thanks. I like yours too, Holly. Amy Morris: You better paint on some sunscreen, too. Holly Hobbie: How? Sunscreen isn't a color. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Well, it depends on which color of sunscreen you want. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Actually, sometimes they color sunscreen light yellow or something. Amy Morris: I know, it's just good to know that it's there. I mean, after all, Santa's just used to the weak North Pole sun. Vanellope von Schweetz: Well, Adorabeezle doesn't mind the cold. That's one reason she has an ice theme. Here's another glass bowl, Carrie. Carrie Baker: Thanks, Van. My mom's gonna love these carolers. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Hey, Holly, you don't seem happy all of a sudden. What's the matter? Can't find a good sunscreen color? Holly Hobbie: I can't stop thinking about the family we visited tonight. Amy Morris: Me too. I had to brush my teeth three times to get out the taste of those soy bean cookies. Vanellope von Schweetz: Don't remind me. I'm gonna have nightmares of those so-called goodies for days! Weeks if I'm less lucky. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Well that goes double for me! Holly Hobbie: Not Mrs. Palmer, the one with the little twin boys. Carrie Baker: Oh, Paul and Joey Deegan. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: You know them? Carrie Baker: Actually, Isabella, my mom knows their mom, Kelly. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Really? When I heard Mrs. Jessie talking to her, I heard Katie, and I thought "Hey, that's my middle name. Cool." Vanellope von Schweetz: Your middle name is Katie? Taffyta Muttonfudge: Uh, no, heh, heh, not really. Holly Hobbie: She seemed so sad. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Hey yeah, why is that? Carrie Baker: It's because her husband died last summer. Holly Hobbie: Really? Isabella Garcia Shapiro: So, she's a widower? Carrie Baker: Yeah, it was in the paper and everything. Taffyta Mutonfudge: Oh yeah, I read about that. I think his first name was Jason, right? Carrie Baker: Yeah, Taffyta, it was. My mom said this would be a hard christmas for Kelly since this is the first one without Jason. Holly Hobbie: That poor family. Vanellope von Schweetz: Wow, there must be something we can do to help. Holly Hobbie: Hey, I have an idea for a Hey Girls good deed. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Does it involve washing Mrs. Calhoun's car again? Because I'm not going there again and you can't make me so don't even try. Holly Hobbie: No, even better than that, Izzy. Remember when Aunt Jessie told us about those visiting traditions to see how people were doing? Taffyta Muttonfudge: Yeah, why? Holly Hobbie: Well, Kelly and her kids didn't seem to be doing very well. Amy Morris: I know, their house didn't seem very Christmasy at all. Vanellope von Schweetz: Does that mean they're jewish? Amy Morris: Nah, what do you think, Holly? Holly Hobbie: I think they need some holiday spirit to cheer them up. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Holly, that's a great idea. Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah, but what can WE do to help? Taffyta Muttonfudge: Any ideas? Carrie Baker: We can make them some cookies, or we can take the kids to see Santa. Amy Morris: Or offer to organize their sock drawer. Vanellope von Schweetz: The sock drawer? (starts laughing) Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Here it comes. Vanellope von Schweetz: Good idea, after that, we could even brush their teeth for them... or, or do all their homework or... Holly Hobbie: Okay we get it. Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, okay. Sorry, Amy. Is it okay is I help with the underwear? Amy Morris: Sure, I don't mind. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Maybe we can get Barney and the others to help. Carrie Baker: Great idea, Taff. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Thanks. Holly Hobbie: Then it's settled. The Hey Girls will help the Deegans have an absolutely extra-special christmas. Vanellope von Schweetz: Yep, that's us, the Hey Girls! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts